Murder at Midnight
by nitr0boy
Summary: What happens when a tormented young colt seeks revenge on the ponies around him?
1. Bursting Point

**Murder at Midnight**

Thanks to the support from:

Sulli 'Scootaloo' ( sullithebrony)  
Bagel 'Sweetie Belle' ( Mister_Bagel)

**Chapter 1**

A fierce wind and a heavy rain was hammering down over Ponyville, and everypony was sheltered inside their cosy, warm homes. That is, apart from one young colt, Midnight Shade. He was in an alley, inbetween the Cake's shop and an abandoned house that looked like it had seen better days. Midnight would come here everyday, like it was a normal routine. After he purchased a baked delight from the beautiful young Pinkie Pie (who was incidentally his crush) he would wait in the dark alley, slowly eating. You could say that Midnight was a loner, as he was never with friends, and was often jealous of friendship groups like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who he also went to school with. 'Looks like a storms brewin','' he whispered to himself. As he was savouring the last few bites of his glazed donut, he heard a faint noise, that was now getting louder. As he trotted out of the alley, and in to the flooded street, he caught sight of the CMC dashing down the road in a home made cart. ''Another one of their stupid ideas that's bound to end in dramatic failure'' he instantly thought. All of a sudden, as their carts came hurtling by, with the atmosphere now occupied by their giggles, the cart splashed water right into Midnight's face. Sweetie Belle caught sight of what they had done, and alerted her companions to stop the cart. They came sliding to a halt about 20 metres away from Midnight. ''Umm, sorry mister'' Applebloom shouted, her voice slightly muffled by the rain drumming on their manes. They hadn't recognised the colt slowly cantering towards them, as his face was shielded by his dirty mane. But when Applebloom had yelled, he looked up and stared, blankly, into their eyes. Scootaloo was the first to realise who it was, and with her arrogant personality, felt the need to further mock the colt. ''Girls look! It's that lame-o from class!'' Scootaloo laughed. That was a mistake. This greatly angered Midnight, who's rage was now at bursting point following bullying and hate throughout his life. ''You're gonna get it now, you stupid fucking bitches!'' He screamed, now galloping towards the cart. Scootaloo and Applebloom were clever, and knew too ran straight away, but poor Sweetie Belle was trying to apologise for her friends actions. ''Look, I'm real sorry about-'' she quickly said, but was interrupted by Midnight's hoof slamming in her face, instantly knocking her out and dislodging her jaw. As she crumpled to the ground, bleeding profusely, Scootaloo and Applebloom caught sight of their friend, but strangely ran away, leaving Sweetie Belle at the mercy of the sadistic colt.


	2. Low Profile

**Murder at Midnight**

Check out this amazing motherfucker - u/1776114/Sullishy

(Hopefully I will upload once a week, but I've been having trouble with my internet)

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Midnight saw Sweetie Belle's crumpled up body on the wet, cold floor, he instantly felt remorse and guilt. Her once cute and cuddly face was now a broken up puddle of blood, which barely even resembled the little filly anymore. She was still breathing, luckily, but Midnight needed to dispose of her body, somewhere, quick. It was hammering down with rain, also freezing cold, probably below zero and a layer of fog was starting to appear. This was good though, all the elements had probably shielded the nearby residences from the noise and events that had dramatically unfolded moments ago. He was invisible, hidden by the weather, but Midnight didn't know how long his cover was going to last, so he had to act sharpish. There were rows of buildings, but none of them seemed to fit the description of what he needed. He spent a good five minutes skimming the streets and evaluating each particular building. Many were residential homes, the kind of place that families would live, close to the stores, close to school and as a result most of the houses here were occupied by families. But it seemed that the rest were just shops, notably and most importantly, included the Cake's. As he was scanning the nearby area, he hear.d the oh so familiar sound of a police siren nearby. 'Holy shit, they fuckin' called the cops already?' Midnight frantically thought to himself. He was now desperate for an option of getaway, but whilst he was searching previously, he failed to notice the perfect hideaway nearby. He had looked down at the pavement, which was now filled with a strange mixture of what seemed to be blood and rainwater, he saw the abandoned house in front of him. "Perfect." he muttered as he bundled Sweetie Belle's warm, but yet soaking body into his hooves and trotted to the front door. It was boarded up, but the wood had gone green after time, suggesting that this place hadn't been used in a while. Midnight heard the sirens getting closer, and he realised that he only had one option. Kick it down before he was located by the impending threat. He dropped her onto the flooded street, and took a run at the door, sending it flying open in one swift move. He cantered at a jogging pace towards the seemingly lifeless body, scooped her up and galloped inside. As he was going towards the doorway, he had noticed the police cart in the distance, which meant he didn't have much time left. When he was in, he quickly familiarised himself with the surroundings. It looked like an exact copy of the Cake's store, except considerably aged and dirty, which was understandable due to the fact it had been left for the best part of a year, probably. The carpet was a red, shag type, but had lost most of it's colour due to the leak in the plain white ceiling, which had turned it a reddish brown. The stairs was an obvious indication that there was an upstairs, but Midnight daren't go up there, because of the lack of light and general creepiness. He could see a couple of stray items, but as soon as he heard the cart clattering past he shot his head round and freezed. There was a quick moment of panic, but as soon as they passed, he knew they wouldn't come back. But, he was probably now Ponyville's most wanted, and a task force would be sent out to capture him, since crime is normally unheard of. So unnatural. Now, he pondered the thought if there was any way he could ever come back, into society. "Fuck that." he thought as he smirked to himself. There was no time to waste, and he quickly locked the rusty door. No one was getting in, and no one was getting out. Then he realised. It was just him, and Sweetie Belle now. No-one left to stop him. He was free to do what he pleased.


End file.
